


The Ocean at Work

by Nightmix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Piece
Genre: Elemental Magic, Eventual Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gods, Innocent Harry, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pervert Vinsmoke Sanji, Powerful Harry, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 22:36:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16819807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmix/pseuds/Nightmix
Summary: "Uncle Neptune." Asked the cute five-year old boy peeking out from his great red beard. Chuckling, Neptune glanced down to see familiar sea-green eyes looking up at him with barely contained excitement and determination. "Yes, Harry." he softly smiled to him. Harry practically beamed at his uncle."I'm going to become a pirate. "





	The Ocean at Work

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own either One Piece or Harry Potter. I only own the characters of my making

How does this shit always happen to me. I mean, can't a tired solider catch a break. "Harry, are you listening! This _is_ your trail after all." Fudge smirked at him. Oo, how he wished he could tear that damn smirk off his face.

You see this is how all of it went down. After the final battle, there was of course celebrations, funerals, and what not that happened none stop for months. People were free to live their lives without more fear than necessary for the first time in what felt like ever. I felt like it was time for me to grieve over my life, relax, and think about what I should do next, you know actually having a life. Sounds like a good enough deal, right.

 **Wrong**! People still had expectations for me. Like joining the aurors or marrying Ginny. I mean come on people, how much more of of my life do I have to give you all for you to be satisfied and leave me the hell alone. I mean, I already have died for you people. What more do you want for me, plus I'm as straight as a curly fry. Which I just so happened to try for the first time along with many other foods and experiences I was denied from doing because of my oh so loving _family._

Anyway, the Ministry didn't like that I wasn't bending over backwards for them. So, they fucking arrest me and charge me with using the killing curse on Tom Riddle. When they damn well knew that Tom Riddle was Voldemort. Did they tell the public that, nope they sure didn't, and it went down hill from there.

*Back **to the Present***

"Do you have anything to say for youself?" Fudge purred with a Cheshire grin on his stupid face. "Would it even matter if I say anything. You'll just find another excuse to kill me, you ungrateful bastard. I fucking died for you all and this is what I get. If I would have knew this would happen, I would have followed my gut, and just left you all to fight him on your own." He stated calmly, as if talking about the weather, instead of his death. The courtroom went silent as they looked at their fallen savior with what can only be described as utter disgust. "You see, this is why he's dark. I bet you were conspiring with you-know-who this whole time. I bet you were glad he killed..Mmph! " Ron exclaimed as a big red apple appeared in his mouth.

"Aw, Shut up Ron. Why don't you do like a good little piggy and go your arse home. " Grumbled Harry. He just wanted to get this trail over with, not at all caring about the dumbfounded looks he was receiving for his careless display of wandless magic. Ron just glared frozen daggers at him as he took a bite of his apple, the audible crunch echoing through the room.I

"Well, if you are so eager to die who am I to deny the Boy-Who-Killed. You are hereby sentenced to the Veil for your crimes and your execution will comense... ," Fudge stated his voice as smooth as vinegar as the guards roughly grabbed his biceps and began to drag him out the room " **Now.** " Fudge beamed with sick glee as he watched Harry be dragged from the court room. The crunch of Ron's apple resounding through the room like a death toll. 

*******Harry POV*********

Harry was in a state of shock as they dragged him through the Ministry towards the Death Room in the Unspeakable's Department. I'm literally about to die again. I don't really feel scared actually. I guess it's one of those 'you've done it once you've done them all' kind of thing. Before I knew it I was gazing upon my godfather and soon to be my death. The Veil. A mirror that seemed to continuously move and flow like a drape in a nonexistent breeze.

"Any last words." One of the burly guards asked in a deep voice. "Yes, fuck you. Fuck him," Harry said pointing to the other guard, whose eyes were wide with surprise. "And fuck the wizarding world. Okay, I'm done. " He grinned. With that statement made. The guards promptly chucked him into the Veil. "Good riddance." A guard gripped as they began to amble their way way out of the creepy chamber.

When the very air become heavy with malicious intent. The shadows seemed to come alive as they stretch across the floors and wall of the chamber. Withering and twisting together like snakes. The walls and floors began to frost as the temperature began to steadily become colder and colder until they could see each unsteady breathe the other took. As the guards could see as they looked into each other's terrified eyes they could tell that whatever presence this is. It's definitely not a demeanor but something much worse. Butch being the dumb Gryffindor he was. Slowly, turned around to see a figure standing _ **within**_ the Veil.

He wore a long black cloak with a hood that shrouded his face in darkness. The only feature that Butch could see was a pair of glowing white halos that seemed to see into his very being. The figure held a black scythe within his hand as he gazed them. The blade of the weapon gently skimming the ground. With a voice that seemed to vibrate the very walls with power, the being spoke, " **I Hades, hereby sentence this world to _Death_**. " With that last message the figure turned around and faded from sight as the world literally began to crumble around the guards. _Around the world death rained._

********Death's POV*********

As Hades walked through the empty abyss, plotting on what to do next. He looked down at the bright soul he held within his palm. "Don't worry about a thing Harry. " He whispered. His as voice quiet as a last breath. "Daddy will find a way to take care of you. " Hades cradled the soul close to his unbeating heart. As he slowly walked to Harry's new beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone. It's been awhile hasn't it. I will be updating A Lullaby for the Moon soon so, don't worry. School is doing fine but Finals are next week so I will be busy. This work was really spontaneous, and was inspired by a fanfiction called Ignition. If you would like to read it, it's on a site called FanFiction.net


End file.
